


Passing On the Wisdom Of Mischief

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 'what if?' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing On the Wisdom Of Mischief

"Shall we?"

George looked down at the Marauders' Map. "I don't know… what if we need it?"

Fred sighed. "Can we, in all fairness, not pass it on?"

George help the faded parchment in his hands. This map had given them such pleasure, and allowed them to bring so much more pleasure to others.

At last, he sighed deeply, his heart sinking. "No." He glanced around, knowing where he would find who he was looking for. Nodding to his brother, they stood and went over.

"Ginny? Fred and I have a little something for you..." he whispered to his sister.


End file.
